Matey
by Sherly y Jawn
Summary: Sherlock era un niño de siete años, aburrido y cansado de las innecesarias clases y de estúpidos compañeros, ha ideado un plan para zafarse unos días de todo esto, pero no contaba con que un pequeño rubio de 9 años frustraría sus planes...Kidlock!


Matey

Este fic está creado con fines de entretenimiento y todo le pertenece a la BBC y a Conan Doyle y en fin a nosotras (JAWN Y YOP) nada Dx

* * *

Sherlock era bajo. Su hermano Mycroft tenía 14 años y desde niño era bastante alto pero no así Sherlock. A sus 7 años era unos centímetros mas bajo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de la escuela y eso aunado a su "Don" de deducción y poco tacto a la hora de transmitir sus descubrimientos, solo podía desembocar en lo que estaba ocurriendo justo ahora.

Dos chicos más grandes que él lo tenían acorralado en el patio de juegos de la escuela Elemental, los arbustos salientes ocultaban a la presa y los bravucones.

Sherlock había anticipado los 5… no, 9 movimientos en los que lo reducirían a polvo y el resultado: alta probabilidad de una costilla rota...idóneo para tener dos semanas de recuperación en casa. Perfecto

En otro lado de la escuela, un chico regordete de lentes jugaba con un pelota de rugby lanzando la para arriba y atrapándola.

-¿Y realmente has mejorado mucho este verano, John?-levanta una ceja incrédulo al chico rubio delante suyo.

- Claro Mike, mi papá y yo jugamos mucho este verano ¿Quieres ver? Mira, lanza la pelota lo más fuerte que puedas.- se aleja esperando el lanzamiento.

-Está bien si tu lo dices.-da un paso para atrás mientras toma la pelota entre su mano y lanza. John ve pasar la pelota 20 o 30 cm por encima de él.

-Rayos Mike ¿A quién se lo lanzaste?-Mike sólo se encoje de hombros

-. Dijiste que lo atraparías ¿No? anda ve por ella, creo que cayó por esos arbustos.-apunta a unos arbustos. John sólo suspira y corre refunfuñando hacia donde Mike señaló.- ¿Dónde estás tonta pelota?-se abría paso entre los arbustos -. Oh estás ahí.- camina hacia la pelota pero se detiene al oír unas voces unos pasos delante de él.

-¡Retrasados! celebren todo lo que quieran además ese diente ya se me iba a caer-el pequeño de caireles negros escupía sangre por la boca y se la limpiaba con el puño de su camisa morada. Sus ojos enrojecidos no dejaban caer ni una gota de ellos, la mejilla izquierda estaba en las mismas condiciones. Los agresores se reían de él.

- Ya, llora Holmes sé que quieres hacerlo-dijo el chico de cabello lacio negro y corto.- ¿Quién te manda a entrometerte eh?-el otro chico, un rubio de ojos intimidantes, dio un golpe con la palma abierta en la cabeza de Sherlock-vamos enano debilucho ¡llora, llora! - ambos bravucones entonaban sin parar a la voz de "llora, llora" una y otra vez. La valentía infantil del pequeño Sherlock comenzaba a flaquear.

John se acercó más, tomando con fuerza la pelota entre sus manos. Ve cómo el chico alto y rubio está a punto de darle otro golpe al de rizo negros, mientras el acompañante del rubio observa todo sonriendo. Antes que el rubio golpe al chico, lanza la pelota con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.- Déjalo.-dice mientras se va acercando más.

-¡Imbécil! -el bravucón rubio se toca la cabeza mientras mira al rubio defensor- ¿Watson? ¿Qué crees que haces?-el chico aprieta fuerte los puños y se acerca amenazante a John, Sherlock aprovecha y se escurre entre los arbustos, el rubio agresor lo sigue con la mirada y ríe- Bastardo miedoso. Y tu Watson ¿Qué se siente que al que defendiste te deje solo?

John mira hacia donde se fue el chico y suspira.- ¿Qué quieres que sienta Moran? tiene miedo.- se encoje de hombros-. Vio oportunidad y corrió, sabes, se defenderme.-sonríe.

-Oh Johnny, Johnny.- voltea a ver a los rubios el chico que todavía les daba la espalda -. Siempre quieres ser el caballero en armadura que viene a defender a su damisela en apuros.

Moran se acerca a John y lo empuja levemente en el pecho solo para intimidar.

- Me quedé con ganas de golpear a alguien y tú te has ofrecido como voluntario jajaja Jim ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

Sherlock se detuvo, había corrido hasta llegar al salón de clases, el no había pedido ayuda. Los tres chicos que había dejado atrás eran del mismo grupo, dos años más grande que él, a Watson solo lo había visto de lejos, con un gran sentido ético y valor, y él… él lo había dejado solo y a su suerte.

John le devolvió el empujón a Moran.- ¿Necesitas que te digan que hacer Moran? – John sonrió burlona mente.

Oh al parecer Johnny Boy no te tiene miedo Sebas.- Jim camina pasando de largo a Sebas y posándose junto a John.- sabes tal vez debería de cambiar de compañero de juegos.-pasa su brazo por los hombros de John.

Sebastian se enfurece de que el niño rubio vaya a quitarle a su mejor amigo por lo que toma a John de la camisa apartándolo de las manos de Jim y lo lanza al piso, se estaba acercando para patearlo cuando una voz autoritaria lo hizo detener

-¡Alto! ¿Qué pasa aquí? un joven de unos 14 años los detuvo, Sebastian se acerco a él sin miedo a pesar de ser menor.

-¿O qué Greg? ¿Ya no nos ayudaras con las tareas de matemáticas? –ríe

- No.- dijo Greg con el mismo tono.- los meteré en el salón embrujado y le pasaré llave.

John se levanta del piso quitándose un poco de tierra de su ropa.

-Lo siento Lestrade.-dice Jim mientras muestra una cara de pena.-no volverá a ver algo como esto ¿Verdad Sebastian?-le da un codazo suave a Sebas y sonríe a Greg.

John solo observa a Jim que siempre logra hacer que la gente le crea poniendo cara de victima "todo un manipulador" pensaba.

- Hubieses pedido ayuda, dos contra uno no es junto ni aquí ni en china-le ayudó a quitar el polvo de su ropa.-bien regresemos al salón, la señorita Adler me encargo que les revise su tarea y si se volvió a ir-rodó los ojos- no sé cómo es que sigue dando clases aquí…bueno tengo una idea pero… eres muy pequeño para platicar de esto, vamos.- Sherlock observaba atento al otro lado de los arbustos.

Yo podía solo con ellos.- dice John mientras camina a lado de Greg, ve a Jim y Sebas ir adelante, en un momento Jim se voltea y le guiña un ojo.- puff además molestaban a alguien - mira a Greg.

Si Watson, te creo, sé que no eres de meterte en líos-voltea hacia atrás pero no ve a nadie-a quien salvaste debe estar muy agradecido.-se dirigieron al salón de clases, aun faltaban unas horas para la salida

No sé.- dice John y se encoje de hombros.- salió corriendo.-cierra la puerta. Mientras detrás de los arbusto un chico se acerca a Sherlock.- es John Hamish Watson.

-Lo sé Mycroft y no le digas que yo avise a Greg.

-Más vale que no te metas en más problemas Sherlock a Mami no le gustará.- se acerca y ve la mejilla del menor-. Te sabes defender muy bien ¿Porqué dejaste que te golpearan?

- ¿Qué no tienes que ir a ayudar a Greg a jugar a los maestros sustitutos? O mejor aún ¿No tienes que ir a seguir enamorando a Greg? Ohh veo q estoy en lo correcto… ¿Ya le dijiste que lo amas?-dice firmemente y sin titubeos mientras ríe nadie creería que un pequeño podría hablar de esa manera.

Mycroft sólo atina a sonrojarse un poco y mueve la cara para quitarse ese sonrojo.- mejor cállate y ve a tu salón.- ambos se alejan. Era claro que Sherlock no le iba a decir lo cansado q estaba de estar en esa escuela rodeada de idiotas y que prefería estar unos días en su casa... con golpes pero tranquilo y leyendo sin ser molestado...pero ahora solo quería averiguar mas sobre John y el por qué lo salvó.

Otro día trajo consigo...nada interesante para Sherlock los mismos compañeros, clases innecesarias para un genio como él, giraba su vista al reloj solo esperando q den la hora del recreo y por fin la espera dio frutos. Salió disparado del salón, con sigilo se acercó al aula de John, no quería perder el tiempo con bravucones por lo que no debía ser visto.

-Hola amiguito ¿Buscas a alguien?-dijo Mike mientras se acomodaba los lentes y veía con curiosidad al niño frente a él.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sherlock se sobresaltó un poco pero se tranquilizó al ver que Mike no representaba una amenaza, sin embargo no pudo evitar contestar con algo de brusquedad.- no.- en el salón no había nadie y a juzgar por Mike solo venia a buscar algo en el salón.

-Oye, los de tu salón es obvio que salieron antes, probablemente por la maestra que siempre les anda dando tiempo libre por sus escapadas con otros maestros pero es obvio que no los retiraron ¿Me equivoco?

Mike parpadea un par de veces - ¿Quién te dijo eso?- mira a su salón vacio y luego de un lado a otro-. Sí, nos dejaron salir antes a recreo y si por la maestra pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simple observación por cierto soy Sherlock-anteriormente había visto que John platicaba mucho con este chico Stamford. Sherlock los conocía a todos de vista ya que según Mycroft era primordial conocer gente y no sé qué cosas que omitía de lo que decía su hermano, pero la razón por la que el pequeño lo sabía era que pasaba mucho tiempo aburriéndose y conocer un poco de las personas era un pequeño pasatiempo, sabia lo básico de cada quién y ahora no quería perder más el tiempo solo quería saber la ubicación de John

-Y... ¿Los del tu salón están en el patio?

-Todos menos yo y mi amigo, ahorita estamos en la biblioteca buscando no se qué cosa dijo John.-se rasca la cabeza y suspira-.¿Por qué?

-¿John Watson?-Sherlock trata no sonar muy entusiasmado pero no lo logra.- amm bueno como si me importara.- da la media vuelta y espera a que Stamford se vaya...el no debe saber…nadie debe saber, tal vez el único que sabría seria Mycroft pero poco le importaba.

-ok…- Mike sólo sonríe al ver al chico irse y entra al salón, toma una pluma, libreta y sale rumbo a la biblioteca al llegar mira a John quien observaba bobamente a la bibliotecaria Mary.

- John ¿Realmente harás tarea? ¿O sólo viniste a ver a la Señorita Mary?-sonríe.

-Sshh... cállate Mike .-le tapa la boca con su mano .

Sherlock llega a la biblioteca y empieza a deducir mientras se esconde detrás de uno de los múltiples estantes...- John Watson...mmm nada fuera de lo ordinario

hijo de una familia normal...valiente...en extremo...pfff...pero debe haber algo...nadie se expone por alguien a no ser que quiera algo a cambio...-esas mismas palabras habían salido de la boca de sus dos hermanos mayores y Sherlock en su corta vida estaba mas de acuerdo.

-dsdsdssg .-Mike movía sus manos con exageración mientras John aún tapaba su boca

-ok, te suelto pero ssshh.- John quita la mano de la boca de Mike.-Yo no veía a la señorita Morstan.- toma la libreta y pluma que trae Mike.

-Sí, claro.- ríe bajo mientras ve a John intentando esconder su sonrojo.

Sherlock ve la escena "ridículo" piensa mientras toma un libro y lo abre tapando su cara y pasando cerca de ellos hasta llegar a otro estante.- hasta los de preescolar se darían cuenta de que Watson siente algún afecto por la bibliotecaria 15 años mayor que él…bien… a ver cómo reacciona a esto.- Sherlock se acerca a la rubia bibliotecaria y con señas hace que esta se incline hasta que Sherlock queda a la altura de su rostro, el pequeño parece decir algo divertido pues la chica ríe y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza para culminar con un beso en la mejilla. Sherlock mira fijamente a John como diciendo "¿Ves que fácil es acercarse cuando se es tan encantador?

John ve con atención la escena y luego como lo ve el chico.-Oh John al parecer tienes competencia jajaja.- ríe un poco Mike.

-No me importa te dije que no me gustaba.-se para lo más rápido que puede.- lo siento Mike olvidé algo.- sale corriendo de la biblioteca.

Sherlock sigue con la mirada al rubio...parecía herido o algo así...nunca entendería de emociones, dejó el libro en una mesa cercana y salió tras del chico sin importar que la mirada de Mike la tuviera encima. Corrió hasta llegar a un enorme árbol, no había encontrado a Watson por ningún lado y mejor así -seguro que John querrá golpearme si vuelve a verme-suspiró y cayó al escuchar un murmullo del otro lado del árbol.

-Ves Johnny ¿Cómo te paga a quien ayudaste? -Jim ve a John quien está sentado bajo ese gran árbol y se sienta a su lado.

-Déjame en paz Moriarty.- dice mientras ve sus pies.

-Dime Jim, Jimmy o mi gran majestad.-mira como John lo ve con fastidio .- ok si no quieres no solo Jim, querido.

Sherlock observa sin hacer ruido pero tiene el presentimiento de que Jim lo ha visto "¿Dónde estará Moran? ¿Por qué quiere molestar a John si es obvio que este no es como el" pensaba mientras intentaba escuchar toda la conversación.

-¿Y tu leal sirviente Jim?-dice al no ver a Moran por ningún lado.

- Por ahí tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para tener mi atención.- se encoje de hombros y sonríe.- dime Johnny Boy ¿Te gustaría juntarte conmigo y darle su merecido a Holmes?

-¿Holmes? ¿Quién es Holmes?- ve a Jim.

-A quien salvaste y quien beso la señora Mary.- John bufa.

-¿Tu como sabes lo del beso?-mira a Jim sorprendido.

-John yo lo sé todo.- se cruza de brazos.

-No me interesa.- John se levanta.

Sherlock ya se había aburrido así que tomo una pequeña piedra y se la lanzó en la cabeza a Jim esta dio en el blanco pero reboto hacia John-vaya si funcionó- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse como si nada pero no corrió...si lo querían golpear se dejaría…había vuelto a su plan original de pasar unos días golpeado en casa.

Pero qué rayos.- John mira par todos lados.

- Pff fue Holmes, John.- para y señala con su pulgar hacia atrás. John y Jim ven hacia donde éste señala y de ese punto sale Moran y trae al pequeño niño, arrastrándolo hasta llegar con ellos.

Sherlock no ponía resistencia pero igual no cooperaba por lo que Moran tuvo q tomarlo de la cintura y levantarlo, luego lo lanzó cual animal a un matadero.

- He traído el almuerzo-dijo sebas divertido.- ¿Qué dices Watson? ¿Quieres la molleja?

Sherlock dirigió la mirada a John...pero no pudo leerlo en ese momento.

John se abre paso empujando a Jim llegando hasta moran y Holmes, levanta su puño y lanza un buen golpe asciendo que Moran caiga, toma a Holmes de la mano y sale corriendo.

Sherlock sentía una adrenalina que no había sentido antes, no por huir de bravucones sino por huir junto a alguien y mas tomados de la mano, supo que le encantaba esa sensación desde que la mano del otro se cerró fuertemente contra la suya, también supo que quería seguir sintiéndose así siempre, cuando llegaron por los salones estaban algo agitados por la carrera pero Sherlock tenía una sonrisa dibujada.-eso que hiciste fue...estúpido...-dijo aún sonriente y empezando a reir.

-No te preocupes no volverá a suceder.- suelta la mano de Sherlock.- Holmes.

-Estás...¿Enojado? Si...lo estas...¿Por lo de la señorita Morstand? Sólo era una simple demostración, la gente suele tratarte bien cuando los halagas.-bufido.- no reaccionas violentamente a pesar de que te estoy provocando… aunque bien pudieras golpearme ahora, eres más grande que yo, hasta por unos centímetros más pero deduzco que tu familia no es tan alta seré más alto que tú en unos años ...en fin ¿Por qué no me golpeas? - se pone enfrente de él.- y por cierto dime Sherlock-el niño había dicho esto tan rápido que John se tomo unos segundos para analizar lo dicho.

-Tks lo de Morstand ya pasó además se va a casar en unos meses.- ve a Sherlock frente a él y se sienta en el suelo.- sabes una vez le dije que la quería y me dijo que era un muy lindo niño y me palmeó la cabeza.- ve como Sherlock se sienta a su lado.- y no te voy a golpear sería estúpido ¿No? -mira a Sherlock.- sólo una cosa ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi familia?

Pues es algo que puedo hacer con solo mirar a la gente...por ejemplo tu camisa las pequeñas manchas…comiste galletas con té esta mañana…Sólo es cuestión de observar.-se rasca el brazo.- y si, golpear es irremediablemente estúpido a decir verdad John…puedo decirte así ¿No?-el chico rubio asintió.

-Sin embargo has golpeado a Sebastian por... ¿Defenderme?-vuelve a rascarse el brazo.- ahh creo que se me irrita el brazo tengo comezón.- le enseña el brazo a John.

-Estabas cerca de árbol donde me encontraba con Jim ¿Verdad?-toma el brazo de Sherlock.- ahí hay hormigas.- levanta la manga y ve el brazo de Sherlock con algunos piquetes, le muestra su propio brazo.- no te rasques.

-Y sobre lo que haces, eso es brillante, me refiero poder leer a la gente.- sigue viendo el bracito del otro buscando alguna hormiga entre la manga.

Sherlock se ruboriza un poco y desvía la mirada.- no soy un adivino...soy..¡Un pirata! ¡Con dotes de deducción! tal vez algún día te muestre mi barco pirata John Watson, ¡Recorreré los 7 mares! ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?-dijo animadamente pero luego cambió su rostro a uno más sombrío.- si es que quieres...-Sherlock no tenía amigos y no esperaba hacer uno, el no cambiaría su forma de ser y de esta forma había aceptado que tenía una alta probabilidad de ser rechazado.

No.-mira la cara de Sherlock al oír la negativa quien se levanta y al parecer está a punto de irse así que lo toma de la mano y lo detiene .- espera dije no porque no tienes más hormigas y seria un placer Capitán Sherlock ser parte de su tripulación.- sonríe.-Bueno eso quiere decir que ahora eres mi matey*

Sherlock no cabía en sí de la alegría pero pudo disimularlo.- ¡Ahoy Matey! – hoy conocerás mi barco pirata, saliendo de la escuela.

-Amm tendría que pedir permiso a…

-No te preocupes mi hermano convencerá a tu madre, es lo único que sabe hacer bien, dice que de grande será político ¡Nos vemos más tarde marinero!- Sherlock tenía razón, bastó una llamada telefónica y una promesa de que lo llevarían a casa antes de las 8 y John ya se encontraba en casa de Sherlock en un patio enorme en donde unas tablas y cajas improvisaban un barco pirata.

-¡Hey Matey! ¿Ya colgaste ese letrero?

-¿El que dice "No se permiten Mycrofts"? ya está colgado mi Capitán.

-Bien y mira es el kraken.- Sherlock le lanzó un enorme peluche en forma de pulpo a John y este apenas y lo esquivó riendo.

-Eso es trampa.

-Claro que no, yo te avisé- decía un sonriente Sherlock.

-Tienes más fuerza de la que creí.-Sherlock se encoje de hombros.

-Si, lo sé.

-Pudiste haberte defendido.

-Watson no sigas o te haré caminar en la tabla.

-Okey okey mi capitán.

John se divertía, estaba embarcándose en una nueva aventura de la cual tenía el presentimiento que cambiaría su vida.


End file.
